1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power saving device using a toilet seat cover of a bidet and, more particularly, to a power saving device using a toilet seat cover of a bidet capable of remarkably reducing power consumption of the bidet during a standby mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a warm-water cleaner (hereinafter, referred to as “bidet”) is used to clean the rectal area and genitals.
The bidet performs functions of cleaning the rectal area after a bowel movement using cleaning water ejected through a nozzle, without tissue, automatically cleaning a woman's genitals using the cleaning water, and massaging the genitals by continuously reciprocating the nozzle ejecting the cleaning water.
The conventional bidet includes a water supply means for supplying cleaning water, a storage tank for storing water, a heating means for heating the storage tank to maintain the water in the storage tank at a certain temperature, a control means for adjusting an amount of water discharged from the storage tank, a key part having a plurality of keys for setting a power saving mode, and setting temperatures of warm water and a toilet seat cover during a power saving mode, a cleaning nozzle for ejecting water discharged from the storage tank to a user's rectal area, a bidet nozzle for ejecting water discharged from the storage tank to a user's genitals, a nozzle cleaning part for supplying water discharged from the storage tank to the cleaning nozzle and the bidet nozzle to clean the nozzles, and a seating sensor for detecting whether a user is seated on a toilet seat.
In the conventional bidet, when a user manipulates the key part to set temperatures of the warm water and the toilet seat during the power saving mode, the control means stores the set temperature. When the user manipulates the key part to select the power saving mode in this state, the control means controls the warm water and the toilet seat at predetermined temperatures when the seating sensor detects that the user is not on the toilet seat.
However, when the conventional bidet is not used for a long time in a state in which the power saving mode is not set, the control means is controlled to maintain a high temperature set by the user, regardless of whether the toilet seat cover is opened or closed, thereby increasing power consumption during the standby mode.